Un ultimo adios
by MikahBabasonica
Summary: Jon y Sansa, un amor prohibido, y un adios para siempre.


**_Ñiña tonta, no sabes lo que es el amor,_**

**_hoy amas, sientes_**

**_y como un juego lo ves todo._**

**_Niña que hoy se convierte en mujer,_**

**_del amor y mas desgracias sabrás,_**

**_hoy te toca reír, te toca amar,_**

**_jugar a acariciar y eso va mas allá,_**

**_inocencia corrompida_**

**_con tu consentimiento de ingenuidad._**

No se digno a mirarla a la cara, a mirar a la niña mientras se volvía a vestir. El trato de vestirse lo más rápido, pero sus movimientos eran torpes, presos del nerviosismo.

"Como pude hacer eso, por los siete dioses antiguos y nuevos, como pude! Es solo una niña, yo he robado su inocencia."

Mientras la pequeña Sansa se vestía lo más rápido posible, se sentía feliz. Para ella eso no estaba mal, no, para nada"Soy tan feliz" Solo esperaba no haber gritado tan fuerte, a ver si del otro lado la escucharon y reconocieron su grito... podría armarse un escándalo.

"Aun debo fingir que soy doncella" trato de convencerse. Quería hablarle a Jon, decirle lo feliz que estaba pero en su rostro se notaba, el rehuía a su mirada. Sería la última vez que vería sus hermosos rizos negros que le caían sobre el rostro, sus profundos ojos grises que le recordaban tanto al hermoso cielo nublado, sus finos labios que sabían tan bien, el tacto de su mano...

-Te extrañare-le dijo sin poder contener las lagrimas.

-Yo también her...sansa-contesto Jon con la voz ahogada por la angustia. Y, al mismo tiempo se dieron un beso, un beso corto y dulce. Un adiós para siempre.

Y mientras bajaba la escalera para dirigirse a su habitación, pensó en lo último que le dijo Jon" yo también her...sansa"-¿Me dijo hermanita, a pesar de lo que pasamos me dijo… me estaba…por decir hermana?-se pregunto a si misma mientras caminaba el corto trecho hacia su habitación, sintiendo el frío en la cara. Tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse a su madre en el pasillo, que la miro sorprendida e indignada le dijo:¿ Que haces despierta a estas horas?. Los ojos azules de su madre se fundieron en ella, y la hizo sentir culpable.

-Na... nada mamá. Yo solo…- a la pobre e inocente sansa se le daba muy mal mentir. Siempre fue noble, siempre dijo la verdad, como le enseño la septa Mordane "Toda mujer honrada debe decir la verdad y no mentir jamas" resonaban agudas las palabras en su mente. Pero debía permitirse ser mentirosa, por una vez en la vida, pues decir la verdad le arruinaría la vida a ella y a Jon, se la quitarían.

-Ya sansa, dime ¿Qué haces a estas altas horas de la noche deambulando por el pasillo?-el tono de Catelyn era inquisitivo.

-Yo... yo solo fui a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina- intento hacerse oír lo más inocente y creíble posible.

-¿Y el vaso de agua?-su madre no iba a conformarse con aquello, pero al menos valía la pena intentarlo.

-Lo bebí en la cocina-sentía como el corazón le latía aceleradamente, como un caballo al galope.

-Bien... entra a tu habitación ahora mismo, no quiero que te desveles y te levantes tarde-se hizo sentir autoritaria su madre.

La niña asintió y entro velozmente a su habitación. Se quito el vestido y al hacerlo recordó las manos de Jon"eso fue... tan mágico" sonrió. Había sido su primera vez y con su medio hermano. Pero para ella eso no estaba mal. A pesar de todo, era ingenua, si, lo era.

Se metió en la cama y se cubrió con las colchas que se le antojaban frías sin la presencia de Jon"quisiera que durmiese aquí, conmigo" deseo.

No lo vería, pues al amanecer partiría a Desembarco del Rey junto con su padre.

-Y me casaré con el príncipe Joffrey- repitió desganada. El príncipe Joffrey le parecía guapo, con su cara de niño, sus bucles dorados y sus ojos verdes esmeralda, pero solo eso. Con Jon era diferente, de Jon estaba enamorada, a él le había entregado todo, todo, a pesar de lo prohibido.

-Ojala pueda verlo una vez más- suspiro entrecerrando los parpados.-Quizás... quizás mañana- fue lo último que pensó al cerrar los ojos.

A la mañana se levanto forzadamente, y se vistió quejumbrosa. Termino de empacar sus cosas y acaricio por última vez a Dama.

Observo fijamente su hogar, tratando de grabarse cada rincón de allí.

Busco a Jon con la mirada, pero no lo hayo. Le pregunto a Arya si lo había visto y ella le dijo que estaba en el patio practicando con su espada.

Al verlo se quedo estupefacta, Jon practicaba solo, dando tajos en el aire. En la esquina estaba Theon Greyjoy mirándolo burlonamente.

-Jon-lo llamo suavemente. Jon giro y se mostro indiferente, hablando despreocupado:

-Pensé que ya te ibas- en ningún momento poso la mirada en Sansa. Ella se sintió mal, le dolía la indiferencia, pero Theon Greyjoy estaba cerca, y se le ocurrió que quizás Jon estaba tratando de ser cuidadoso.

-Solo vine a despedirme. A desearte buena suerte en el viaje hacia el Muro-. Jon asintió con la cabeza y siguió practicando como si ella no estuviese allí.

Sansa lo observo impaciente, y al ver que él seguía rechazando su presencia, le dio la espalda y se marcho hacia la salida. Theon Greyjoy le deseo buena suerte en el viaje, sonriendo pícaramente.

Su madre le deseo buen viaje abrazándola una y otra vez, y Bran la observaba desde su ventana.

Entre sollozos se situó al lado de la princesa Myrcella y en frente del príncipe Joffrey.

"Una nueva vida me espera… y lo quiera o no, tendré que ser su reina"pensó tristemente mientras veía como su casa se iba perdiendo a lo lejos, convirtiéndose en un punto en el horizonte.


End file.
